


The Taste of You

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dare from Keith leads to naughty texts, a speechless Ana and a bitch of a payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of You

You're waiting to hear from your friends about tonight, so you harass the camera guys until they tell you it's okay for you to put your iPhone on silent and set it down just off camera. You've just started in on the latest Republican scandal when it lights up with a message, and you glance down to see what it says.

'I can still taste you on my tongue.'

That's...definitely not dinner plans, and you stop dead midsentence. On-air. You can see Rachel grin on the monitor, but she looks serious again when they cut to her. "Uh, Ana? Still with us?"

You literally shake it off, settling again just before they come back. "Sorry, Rachel, I just got uh, an interesting message." Your phone lights up again: 'And my fingers.'

You look back at the monitor and she's leaning on her hand, feigning confusion. "Now, I know our producers told you to shut that off before you went on...hot date?"

"That's actually what I was waiting to find out," you chuckle, trying not to look too much like a deer in headlights. "The hot does appear to be trying to come before the date."

Whether or not the audience gets to see it, you're awfully proud of how far her jaw drops. "Guh -- oh! We're out of time! Ana Marie Cox, national correspondent for Air America and contributing editor to Playboy Magazine, bringing us a little more of her experience at the _latter_ tonight. Thanks as always, Ana."

"Thanks for having me, Rachel," you grin your response, putting a little more emphasis on the "having" than usual. You pick up your phone and send a message as you get up: 'Oh, the internet's going to LOVE that...WTF's gotten into you tonight?'

The response doesn't come in until you're washing your makeup off. 'Hopefully you, very soon.' You gasp hard enough that you almost choke on the water you're splashing on your face. Another message: 'Also, Keith dared me I couldn't make you blush on-air.'

'I'm not sure whether to kiss or kill him. Any preference?' You see yourself grinning at your phone and force the corners of your mouth down.

You don't hear from her for a few minutes, and you start to head out of the dressing room. 'What if you do one while I do the other?'

'Sounds like a plan, LOL,' you answer, stopping in the green room for a snack. 'Which would you rather?'

When you don't hear back from her, you look down at your phone and realize that it's just after 10. You laugh and head down to Rachel's dressing room.

She drags you in quickly after opening the door. "I don't really want you kissing anyone else, so I guess that means you're stuck killing him," she grins, pulling you into a searing kiss.

You pull away after a few minutes, an evil grin on your face. "Why don't we just do both?"

She looks confused as you pick up the phone and dial Keith's extension. It rings a few times, then you hear, "Well-played, Rach. I didn't expect you to actually make her _speechless_."

"I thought I heard something about that being your fault," you reply immediately, and you swear you can hear his jaw drop on the other end of the line. "Doesn't that mean you have a prize to collect?"

"Ana, I -- "

"I suggest you not say another word and just get up here," you hang up before he can say anything else, turning to Rachel. "So...how do you feel about putting on a little show?"

She settles back into her desk chair, her jaw working back and forth a few times before a smile creeps across her face. "I think I can handle that."

You grin and kiss her until the knock comes a few minutes later. Keith's talking before the door's even open, "Ana, we were just having a little fun -- "

"Oh, believe me, I understand," you answer, walking back to Rachel as he comes in and closes the door. You unbutton Rachel's jacket and slide it down her shoulders. "But now I'm going to have a little fun of my own."

He gapes as you pull Rachel's shirt over her head and settle on her lap. Her head falls back as you hover your mouth just above her breasts before looking over at him, sighing into her skin. "Keith?" He shakes himself out of his daze, but still can't quite look you in the eye, and you sigh again and turn to face him. "Keith. You're going to sit in that chair now, and you're not going to move, or speak, or touch anything, including and especially yourself. Do you understand?" It takes him a minute to nod and move over to the chair you're pointing at before falling into it with a thud.

You turn back to Rachel smiling down at you, and you let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. She shivers at the rush of air and runs her hand through your hair, gasping as you trail your tongue between her breasts. You look her in the eye and start to speak casually into her skin. "Have you ever tasted her, Keith? I don't know how, but her skin always tastes like the best cocktail ever." You hear a choked gasp behind you and feel one beneath you, chasing the blush up her neck with your tongue before sucking a light bruise into her collarbone. "Sweet and sour and salty and tangy all at once," you breathe, moving up and licking her lips. "Oh so sweet..." You catch her lower lip between yours, sucking it swollen before reaching around and pulling her mouth to you completely. She moans into you, pushing gently into your mouth, and you taste vanilla and mint as your tongues dance.

She moves her hands down and starts to unbutton your blouse, getting three buttons open before you remember Keith and pull away hard, leaving both of you gasping. You look over to see him with his eyes closed, literally sitting on his hands, and you feel more than hear Rachel's giggle. "Keith. Open your eyes," you demand. You push yourself out of her lap as his eyes flutter back open and walk over to him. You straddle his legs and bend over in front of him, your breasts blocking his view and your mouth by his ear, and he shivers. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" you whisper as you slowly finish taking off your blouse, letting it pool around his feet. "If you close your eyes again, you'll have to leave. And I know you don't want that, now, do you."

Keith's eyes are unfocused and he doesn't answer, and you lean to the side. "Look at how beautiful she is, Keith," you tell him, watching from the corner of your eye as her hand idly trails across her stomach, waiting for him to focus on her before you continue. "Don't you want to know what she tastes like?" His eyes widen and snap back to yours, and you swallow his moan, slipping your tongue just far enough into his mouth to lick around his. He moans again and you feel it in your teeth, letting it echo through you as you pull away, tracing his lips with your tongue.

He groans, his eyes wide as you pull yourself up and walk back to Rachel. You let her pull you back into her lap, blocking his view of her as you lean forward and suck her nipple into your mouth. She moves her hands around you, unclasping your bra, and you let her pull the straps down and off as your hands move to her waist, unzipping her jeans and slipping inside. "God, Rach," you moan around her breast as she gasps, thrusting her hips up into you. "You're so wet."

You hear a gasp and a creaking behind you and turn your head, not pulling away from Rachel's breast until the very last minute. Keith's hands are suddenly folded, seemingly innocent, in his lap, and Rachel whines as you pull your hand reluctantly out of her jeans. His eyes finally meet yours as you rise from Rachel's lap, and you slide your fingers into your mouth and whimper. He groans as you walk towards him, sucking on them slowly before pulling them out of your mouth with a pop as you kneel before him. "Oh, Keith," you sigh, shaking your head.

He looks confused as you reach into his lap, pushing his hands out of the way. He's hard in his jeans, and it takes everything you have not to burst out laughing. "Now you have to go," you frown.

His eyes look like they're about to fall out of his head. "What -- " he stops, clearing his throat. "What do you mean?"

"I told you not to move." You take his hand and push yourself to your feet, pulling him with you. "Such a shame...she really does taste like heaven."

He looks frantically between you and Rachel as you lead him back across the room. "You weren't -- she never -- Rachel -- you wouldn't have -- "

When you get to the door, you back against it and pull him to you, standing on your toes. "Now I guess you'll never know," you say into his mouth as you reach behind you for the doorknob. You push him back a few steps, pulling the door open just far enough to push him out gently. You close it on him as he keeps sputtering.

Rachel's smiling when you turn around, but her brow furrows as you walk back to her. "You wouldn't have really...would you?" she asks.

"I guess _you'll_ never know," you laugh, settling back into her lap one last time.


End file.
